Instantes
by asdf42
Summary: Viñetas. Lightcéntrico. Diez instantes en la vida del autonombrado Dios.
1. Egoísmo

**Título**: Instantes

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General.

**Spoiler: **todo el manganime.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

_"El egoísmo no es vivir como uno desea vivir, es pedir a los demás que vivan como uno quiere vivir."_ **Oscar Wilde.**

-

-

-

Habían muchos factores que llevaban a pensar que el sueño dorado de Kira estaba definitivamente mal.

Empezando con el hecho de que alguien se autoproclamara un seudo dios con el derecho de matar a quien juzgase pecador.

Ese era tal vez el motivo universal de la cruzada en contra de Kira, el factor que todos los que estaban en contra del asesino compartían entre sí.

Pero Light tenía aún más motivos por los cuales odiar a Kira. El ser su conejillo de indias y haber sido inculpado por algo de lo cual era meramente inocente. El ser casi juzgado por los sueños crueles de otro, el ser privado de todo lo que conocía incluyendo su privacidad y libertad.

Y quizás también detestaba que en el fondo de su mente, aceptara la ideología del primer Kira. Aquello hacia que se repugnara, que confuso y sin sentido se cuestionara los principios que cimentaban su moral.

Pero había un axioma en todo eso…

Kira no era un altruista. Por supuesto que no, Kira era el máximo egoísta.

Puesto que en la utopía de Kira, en aquel mundo sin defectos rodeado de perfección inocente, existía un egoísmo gigantesco, una privación de libertad. ¿Quién era Kira para decidir en que mundo vivir?, ¿Quién era Kira para obligar a otros a vivir en lo que él quería?

Y ahí Light se ahogaba en el espiral sin fin que eran sus pensamientos, en preguntarse si finalmente era un misántropo, en si su alma idealista había muerto cuando fue confinado.

Porque si, él quería aquel mundo hermoso, porque si, entonces él era un egoísta que no quería seguir viviendo en el mundo putrefacto que tanto conocía.

Y dios, estaba tan mal, estaba tan incorrecto, y dios, lo sabía bien, lo sabía bien, como traicionaba sus principios éticos y morales, como se traicionaba así mismo deseando atrapar a Kira pero que éste siguiese juzgando. Porque vivía en una eterna paradoja de la que no podía arrancar.

A veces, muchas, pensaba que en todo el alboroto que ocasionaba el asesino de masas, había terminado por perder parte de su identidad, de eso que lo definía como Light Yagami; ahora estaba roto, quebrado en dos, odiando y queriendo, y no pudiendo prever que pasaría al final.

Que pasaría cuando por fin encontrasen a Kira, al original.

Porque tal vez, un mundo perfecto y egoísta no sería tan mal elección después de todo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, esta es la primera de una serie de diez viñetas dedicadas a Lightcito, espero que haya sido de su agrado D:


	2. Ridículo

_"__Siempre hay algo ridículo en las emociones de la gente que uno ha dejado de amar__."_ **Oscar Wilde.**

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando ve a su padre hablar luego de que L ha muerto, diciendo con tanta convicción que atraparan a Kira, que vengaran al detective, que no dejaran abandonado el caso, Light suprime una sonrisa naciente.

Es igual a cuando hablaba sobre su inocencia, defendiéndolo, poniendo sus manos al fuego por él.

Y Light no sonríe delante de todos, no, mantiene su rostro impasible, triste. _(Sí, padre, atraparemos a Kira). _Sigue con la actuación.

Y Se encarga de que sus ojos indiquen la tristeza por la muerte de L, por el respeto a la justicia, el desprecio a Kira. _(Sí padre, vengaremos a L, no descansaremos)_.

Tan hilarante su padre. Recuerda ser más joven, cuando las preguntas que hizo empezaron a carecer de respuesta, cuando vio que simplemente estaba _más allá_ de su padre.

Y viéndolo ahora, tan apasionado, tan sentimental, Light suprime también negar con su cabeza. Su padre nunca ha pensado con la cabeza fría, demasiado impulsivo, después de todo intentó dimitir cuando supo que le sospechaban. Tan emocional…

… tan diferente de él. Porque Light maneja sus emociones al pie y al derecho, en la palma de su mano. Sus emociones y la de los otros las utiliza tal cual fuese un arte.

Por eso su padre le parece tan divertido, ahí, junto a los otros, siendo manipulado tan fácilmente por su hijo, no siendo más que una pieza en su juego de ajedrez. Siempre ha sido una pieza, incluyendo en el juego con L –juego que ganó-.

Pero su padre no se entera de nada, sigue farfullando sobre la muerte de Ryuuzaki, la de Watari, la desaparición de Rem. Pero es cuando se acerca para abrazarlo, para darle su apoyo frente a la perdida de su amigo –¡ja!- con palabras reconfortantes y una mirada sincera que le dice _confío en ti_, que Light sonríe, dejando libre la sonrisa que suprimía.

Y en apenas un instante se pregunta, cuando su padre empezó a parecerle tan ridículo.

Tal vez, cuando se convirtió en dios.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** qué cabrón que es Light xD


End file.
